ingsfvarfandomcom-20200214-history
Escaped Elemental (Adventure)
Outline Escaped Elemental is an adventure which takes place in Saorga. An enterprising artisan (Eskan Dewsworn) attempts to summon and trap a powerful elemental. Unfortunately, it escapes, damaging much of the artisan’s workshop before being magically cordoned off by the city guard. The local scholars wish to recapture the creature more reliably for research, the artisan wishes another chance to utilize it, and a group of local thieves also show interest. The artisan has the ability to create an enchanted item capable of capturing the creature, but they require a rare and dangerous-to-acquire component to complete the item. The PCs are tasked with venturing into the wilderness to acquire the item after choosing who the captured creature will go to. Once the item is completed, the PCs must reach the elemental, whose length of presence at this point has had an effect on the workshop. The PCs must weaken the elemental enough to capture it, or destroy it. The party is given directions to the former workshop of Eskan Dewsworn, which is around 6 hours travel south east, in the foothills of the Eastern Skalsang. They are instructed to retrieve a certain type of mushroom which groes by the underground stream through the workshop. Once there, they meet a tribe of Kobolds who have fled from their Red Dragon overlord, and have found refuge in the abandoned workshop. Inside this workshop also exist 2 Deep Gnomish Monks of Callarduran Smoothhands. Once the party retrieves the mushrooms, through either combat, negotiation, or hostage-taking, they return to the artificer, who can then finish the vial which can contain the elemental. The party must then enter the current workshop and face the elemental, defeating or capturing it. Goals There are three main interests in this quest. The artisan, the scholars, and the thieves. The PCs may choose to serve the interest of one group by returning the elemental to them after it is captured. The party may choose to keep the wild elemental for themselves, but the capture will be more difficult without any third party assistance. The Artisan BThe artisan wants another shot at utilizing the elemental, truly impressed with its power. They will ask the party to return it to them once captured, and in return they will create a Ring of Elemental Reflection for the party once they have taken down the elemental. The Scholars The scholars are members of the Elemental sect of the Andavis, who wish to study the elemental once it is captured to learn more about elementals and the other planes. Scholar Dyran will ask the party to return it to them once captured, and will instruct the players on the creation of Dust of Dryness in return. If the party aligns with the Scholars, they also mention that there is a particular item they wish returned from the workshop (Eversmoking Bottle) and will pay an additional 50gp per character. They wish to obtain the Eversmoking bottle in order to find and capture an air elemental elsewhere. The Thieves The thieves want the elemental for their own reasons they won’t share with the PCs. They will ask the party to return it to them once captured, and in return one of the thieves will help take down the elemental, primarily through use of a Wand of Binding. In return, the party will be rewarded with handsome payment (100gp/character). If the party has aligned themselves with the Thief faction, the individual assisting the party will ask them to help find certain important documents they would like to recover. To do so, the party must defeat the lesser elementals without causing them to explode near the east wall where a single bookcase remains standing. If successful, the representative promises additional reward once the job is completed (25gp/character). All factions Whichever faction the party chooses, they will receive 20gp per character from the local officials as thanks for dealing with the threat without risking the lives of local residents, as well as some local renown with the guard. This reward is given even if the party kills or keeps the elemental.